


Hands

by Frozen Folgers (Frozen_Folgers)



Series: Imagine Elsanna [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Folgers/pseuds/Frozen%20Folgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Anna and Elsa doing cute sisterly things (like idk painting nails or some shit) but also kissing and maybe leaning against each other in a way that is more than sisterly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There’s no Beta for these works, every mistake is my own and it’s the responsibility of Mrs. Lewis (a.k.a the worst English teacher in the world).

Elsa didn’t know how she had been roped into this… well she did know, Anna had asked. She had started simple by smiling, and when she suspected that the Queen was going to say no her eyes had turned into the sad eyes she had seen at the Ice Palace. Needless to say that Elsa had caved before her sister had asked again.

So here she was now, with Anna happily leaning against her and doing her nails.

“Your hands are really soft.”

“Mm,” she couldn’t say anything else, the way Anna was so near, and how she could smell her perfume and her thoughts where beyond sisterly.

“Might be because you always wore gloves.” Anna didn’t know about her older sister struggle, she simply kept applying the soft pink nail polish carefully, and touching Elsa’s fingers in a way that could be considered more like a caress than simply holding her hand. “I wonder how they will feel over my skin.”

And before Elsa could be surprised but her words Anna kissed her lips and continued painting her nails. It took the Queen an hour and the beginning of a pedicure before she could react again.


End file.
